The Melancholy of Monkey D Luffy
by monochrome1994
Summary: The day before Luffy turns 17, he meets a strange girl. She turns out to be a time-traveller from the future! What's worse is, something went wrong when she tried to get home, and now she can't return. AU, multiple anime crossover. Full summary inside.
1. A Whole New World

**AU/Canon - as in it fits the storyline, but it'd never happen. XD**

**The main characters are Luffy and his companion is Mikuru Asahina, from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. HOWEVER. It will feature characters from other anime. So it's a multi-crossover. **

**Be prepared for a load of sexy girls. ;D**

**This all happens in the space of time between just before his seventeenth birthday (when he leaves home) and when he first meets Koby. **

**Written for my deviantART and real-life friend, Decorie, who I love very much. :3**

* * *

Luffy only had one day left until his seventeenth birthday.

In other words, only one day left until he came 'of age', and would leave this village behind to pursue the ocean as a pirate.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

However...

"GAHHHHHHH, when's something interesting gonna turn up?" he moaned, striding carelessly through the forest undergrowth.

Mysteriously, all the animals had disappeared. How wise of them.

But that now meant Luffy was bored and left without anything to do, now that his usual source of entertainment was absent.

And to make matters worse...

"Aw, man," he groaned as his stomach growled deafeningly. Had there been any animals remaining behind at that point, they'd have taken that as the cue to evacuate. No hesitation. "I'm staaaaaaaaaarving..."

Daydreams of catching a giant bird formed hazily in his mind. He, Luffy, capturing a monster the size of a ship, digging into the mountain of poultry once it had been cooked to perfection over a massive fire and been turned on a spit larger than a _mansion_, at least twice as tall... the village would make something out of the beak and talons... a statue? A GOLDEN STATUE!

(Luffy's mind is yet to be understood.)

"THAT'S IT!" Luffy suddenly shouted, startling pigeons (that had been hiding well up until now) from their trees in a flutter of flailing wings. Luffy didn't notice. "I'm going to catch a giant bird RIGHT NOW!"

Without hesitation, he aimed skywards as he swung his arms backwards to wrap around two tree trunks, one for each arm. He drew himself back like a slingshot, a mad grin cracking his face with excitement. He took a deep breath –

"GOMU GOMU NO... ROCKETOOOOOOO!" he hollered as he let go of the trunks and was hurtled straight into the air at jet-like speed.

...

"...eh, maybe I should have looked before firing myself," Luffy pondered, bonking a fist into his palm thoughtfully.

Indeed.

Maybe he should have.

"Crap!" Luffy yelled, as he realised he was aiming straight for the ocean. "GOMU GOMU NO- ehwhat?" ._.

There was a flash of orange, and he collided with something bulky in midair. The bulky thing shrieked.

"SWEET! I caught something!" Luffy beamed. "Ahh..." he realised.

Curses.

He couldn't grab on to anything. He'd drop the thing he was holding.

"NOOOOooooOOooooOooooouuuu..." Luffy wailed dramatically as he plummeted towards the sea.

Then –

SPLASH!

The sensation of sinking... the weight of the water weighing down his arms and legs... his vision going black...

* * *

...A light?

"COFFHACKCOUGHHACKHACKBLELRRR," Luffy gasped, spluttering, choking up water in buckets.

"Eep!" a feminine voice squeaked, centimetres away.

"Unnnh?" Luffy mumbled groggily, turning his head, and promptly sneezed when he inhaled the scent of flowery perfume.

Except he noticed his head was resting in the lap of an incredibly beautiful girl in what looked like a sailor uniform. Her legs were bare, save for the knee-high socks, and they were actually incredibly comfy to rest on, but Luffy immediately bolted upright and scooted away so that he could look at her properly.

The girl squeaked again and flinched.

"I-I'm sorry – I'll leave you alone now – " she stammered.

"Hey, who are you?" Luffy demanded, bewildered. "I've not seen you around the village before!" His hand automatically shot up to straighten his hat on his head, and realised when he felt tufts of his own dark hair (sticking up, from lying on the girl's lap) that it was not there.

"My hat!" he panicked, wildly whipping his head around, searching for it.

"O-oh, you mean this?" the girl smiled nervously, holding up Shanks's straw hat, that she'd put to the side.

"Wow! Thanks!" Luffy grinned, taking the hat out of her hands and bonking it straight on his head. It was a little damp, but not a scratch on it.

He peeked at the girl from under the brim.

"What's your name?" he asked, folding his legs in a cross-legged position, genuinely interested. "Did you save me?" he added, as he remembered falling into the ocean, everything darkening around him as he struggled to breathe... blacking out...

"Y-yes," the girl stuttered in a breathy voice, looking incredibly anxious. Luffy, who probably didn't even know the meaning of 'shy', thought she was acting incredibly weirdly, and grinned suddenly. Maybe she could join his crew!

"Y-you flew straight into me... a-and we fell into the ocean... I started swimming back up, but you struggled but you seemed to be sinking... and you fell unconscious really quickly, so I swam down and brought you back up to the surface... a-and... and then..." she paused, and started blushing madly, looking scared about what she would say next.

"And?" Luffy persisted.

"Um... I... I..." she faltered, her voice getting more and more high-pitched, "I – I gave CPR!" she burst out, the poor girl's cheeks flaming and looking teary-eyed. Babbling, she hastened to explain herself: "Y-you weren't breathing, and banging on your chest wouldn't work, so I – I –" she said, her hysteria increasing as her embarrassment grew.

"What's CPR?" Luffy asked innocently.

...

He didn't know what CPR was?

"Um... never mind..." the girl muttered, looking puzzled, yet extremely relieved.

"You've still not told me your name," Luffy grinned widely, startling the poor girl again.

"O-oh, I am sorry... my name is Mikuru Asahina," the girl smiled, her hands clasped in her lap.

Luffy eyed her, looking her up and down. She was small and slim, with milky-white skin and really long, shiny hair, a sort of burnt orange colour, which curled down her back. Her eyes were hazel, her cheeks were slightly pink from blushing, and she smiled politely in a cute, humble way. And... she had a pretty big chest, despite her tininess.

"Milk?" he repeated back at her, not quite pronouncing her name accurately.

Poor Mikuru flushed bright red, and faster than Luffy could tilt his head in confusion, she covered up her chest defensively with her arms.

"I-it's Mikuru," she mumbled, her cheeks burning.

"Milk," Luffy said defiantly. He giggled. "Shishishishi!"

Mikuru's face could have fried a couple of eggs on it, it felt so hot, but at Luffy's genuine laugh, she didn't have the heart to correct him. "What's your name, sir?"

"Me? Oh, I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy announced happily, straightening his hat with a wide smile.

Monkey D. Luffy... Mikuru smiled back, weakly. He seemed very nice, but a bit dense. After all, he didn't seem to register the fact that he'd caught her as she was in _mid-air_. Come to think of it, he seemed to have been _flying_ himself... she stared, mystified.

"So, can you fly, or something? AWESOME!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed, shocking Mikuru out of her train of thought, with an expression filled with more awe than if he'd found a treasure chest.

Oh, so he _had_ noticed.

"N-not exactly," she muttered, straightening out her school skirt as she stood up. She glanced at him, taking in his red vest, tanned arms, ripped blue shorts and flip-flops that showed funny-looking toes. He blinked at her innocently with round eyes.

"...w-would you mind telling me where I am?" Mikuru whispered, twiddling her thumbs. She glanced around herself nervously. It didn't look familiar at all...

...she'd meant to go to her home in the future, on the way back from school in the twenty-first century...

... this didn't even look like _Japan_, let alone...

"Ehwhat? Did you get lost or something?" Luffy laughed, also standing up. "We're just outside Fuusha village. My hometown," he added, proudly. After all, this town held many memories for him. He knew he'd miss it dearly when the time came to leave.

Mikuru looked uncomfortable, and her fingers started fidgeting.

"W-where's that?" she mumbled.

Luffy frowned. "Dawn Island... weird, how'd you get so lost you don't even know which _island_ you're on?"

Desperately, Mikuru stammered, "-this isn't Japan...?"

"Japan?" Luffy repeated, scratching his nose. "Never heard of that place before... sounds like jalapeno... mmm, I'm really hungry for a meat sandwich..." he muttered distractedly. He'd have to make his way back, soon.

Mikuru's eyes widened. He didn't know about Japan? Where on earth _was_ she?

Unless...

"This... IS Earth, isn't it...?" she said hesitantly. Luffy looked human... but so did Yuki, so that didn't mean anything... she felt a pang when she remembered Yuki, and Haruhi, and Itsuki, and Kyon.

"Of course it is!" Luffy chuckled, but stopped when he saw the utter panic crossing Mikuru's features. He stepped closer. "Hey! What's wrong?"

"W-which sea? Or continent?"

"Er..." was all Luffy could say for a second. Then, "East Blue. Strange. You didn't cross over the Grand Line, did you? Hey, if you have, maybe you could join my – "

Mikuru fell to her knees, looking utterly defeated.

She had no idea where she was.

There was a good chance she was in a completely different time period, but judging from Luffy's clothes, reminiscent of Western clothing, she couldn't have been THAT far off. Not far enough off for Japan not to exist anymore, or for the oceans to have changed names...

Then she had an idea.

It was the only solution left.

'I'm in a parallel world... an alternate reality...' she gasped, realisation crashing down on her full-force.

Her heart sank.

Something had gone wrong when she was travelling through time to get home. It had never happened before, but... If only Yuki was here! She'd know what to do... or she could even call her future self, to tell her how she managed to get out of this... but... it seemed she was unable to summon her here...

Which meant...

"I can't get home," Mikuru whispered, her entire body quivering.

She couldn't help it.

She fainted.

Luffy tilted his head and frowned down at her, puzzled.

'Well, that was weird.'

* * *

**...DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! :D**

**I've no idea how long this is going to be.**

**But if you want me to write more, then I will. ^-^**


	2. Beginning

**I'm so sorry this took so long to write. D:**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The SOS Brigade clubroom felt somewhat empty, for a reason Yuki could not fathom. She tried not to dwell on it too much though, instead shifting her attention to the book in her lap. Another science-fiction novel, only one of the hundreds – no, thousands – she must have read since her descent to Earth three years ago. After reading all the sci-fi novels possible to find in Japan, she'd moved on to books written in English, then to Spanish, etc. Human interpretation of science interested her greatly.

This particular book was of German origin, about a group of teenagers discovering a hole in the space-time continuum. Anything that fell through the hole could be sent anywhere, almost like a wormhole, but always ended up in a different place in the universe – for example: three million years into the future in the middle of a vacuum in space, two hundred thousands years into the past in a different solar system, or maybe even an alternate reality. Yuki almost smiled at the absurdity of the writer's rambling hypothesis. Almost.

Human theories never failed to amuse her.

"How's that book, Nagato?" Kyon drawled, leaning further back on his chair with his feet up on the table. Without looking up, Yuki observed the boredom in his voice. Glancing at him furtively, she studied him with momentary interest before turning back to her lap.

"Unique."

It seemed the main character managed to unwillingly fall through the hole and ended up five hundred light years away from home, on an Earth-like planet where carbon-based life-forms, humanoids, lived in a slightly more evolved society with advanced technology, making it possible for her to get back home. Oh, how cliché… she'd now apparently realised she had feelings for the good-looking male humanoid that let her stay at his home, out of the kindness of his heart.

No doubt she'd have trouble deciding whether to go home or not.

As she was about to turn the page, Kyon spoke up again.

"…Nagato, you wouldn't happen to have seen Miss Asahina around recently, would you?"

Yuki paused.

The second hand on the wall clock ticked loudly in the silent room, and Yuki counted exactly seventeen seconds before she replied in her usual monotone.

"I am not informed of Mikuru Asahina's current whereabouts."

"… I see…" Kyon muttered, turning his face back towards the ceiling.

Precisely thirteen seconds passed before Yuki spoke once more.

"Itsuki Koizumi is also absent."

Her eyes were on the book but with every scan of the page, she took in virtually no new information. A clear sign that she was agitated, if you knew her well. Her mind was no longer on the not-so-unique book's storyline.

Kyon muttered something unintelligible and swung back on the chair legs, obviously disgruntled. The very thought of Koizumi's creepy smiling face just made him that little more irritated. He was already agitated at Mikuru's absence, and had no freaking idea where Haruhi was. That girl was so unpredictable. It was incredibly likely she'd discovered something 'interesting' on a whim and had rushed off, forgetting all about them. Typical.

_SNAP_.

"Gah!"

Startled by the sudden noise, Kyon swivelled round in his chair and promptly clattered to the floor, banging his head on the desk for good measure.

Yuki blinked down at him innocently, her hands indicating the book which she'd just snapped shut.

"Nagato… please don't do that…" Kyon groaned, rubbing his sore head. He could already feel a lump forming there, about the size of an egg. Great.

"I am being summoned," Nagato announced in a deadpan voice. Kyon glanced up at her in disbelief, noticing her frozen features and the rigidness of her limbs. Her golden eyes looked glazed, staring at nothing in particular.

"Uh…" he mumbled.

"I must leave immediately," Yuki cut across him tonelessly. She turned to Kyon, with an eerie expression, one that made him shiver. "You should return home."

"Eh? But what –"

"_Go home. Now_."

Kyon swallowed, disturbed by Yuki's abruptness. With shaky legs, he hoisted himself upright and made to look for his schoolbag. He turned back to speak to her again.

"Nagato, could you please tell me what's going –" he started.

But she'd vanished.

The book she'd had in her lap lay, abandoned, on the seat she'd been sitting on mere seconds ago.

An unusual breeze swept through the club room, raising goosebumps on the back of Kyon's neck. He hadn't even realised the window had been open.

"Geez…"

* * *

When Mikuru opened her eyes, what she first noticed was the strange sensation of being upside-down. The world was bumping up and down, and everywhere she looked was green, except for the occasional flash of red, not even centimetres from her nose. Instantly, all the memories of that afternoon came flooding back. It was at that moment she realised, her eyes widening, that she was being carried over one of Luffy's shoulders.

"Put me down!" she protested, promptly flushing bright red and struggling to free herself with all the strength she could muster in her weakened state.

"No," Luffy said indifferently.

Mikuru persisted banging her fists on his back and wriggling like a trapped rabbit in a confined space, but his grip was like iron, and soon enough she flopped in defeat from a state of motion sickness.

With each defiant stride Luffy took, her head throbbed. The poor girl was subject to fainting and far too delicate to feel comfortable in that position, and in addition, she was mortified. If he turned his head ever so slightly, he would be poking his face into the skin of her outer thigh, and the very thought made her squirm.

She barely contained a whimper as he suddenly did just that.

"If you don't stop moving, I'm going to drop you!" he warned, blinking up at her innocently.

Well, that's what he meant to say.

His voice was muffled against her leg, after all.

"Hanh..." she gasped and immediately danced out of his grip, falling from his shoulder and crashing onto the dusty dirt track road. "Ow!" she whined softly, clutching her head as if afraid her hair would fall off.

"Well, if you didn't wanna be carried, all you had to do was _say _so!"

After a quick flick of his hat, Luffy promptly yanked her to her feet and dusted her down, somehow managing to get even more dirt on her than before.

"W-where are we?" she piped up timidly, whipping her head around in all directions. Green, green, and more green, stretching as far as the eye could see. Nothing but green…

"Meh, pretty sure we're in the forest," Luffy retorted. "What, you never been here before?"

"Th-the forest… where, exactly?"

"Right next to the village, obviously!" Luffy declared, grinning an ear-splitting grin that weirded Mikuru out more than a little. His mouth was unnaturally huge… his limbs were unnaturally long… his hands and feet were a lot bigger than what seemed natural… his eyes were wide and his pupils were rather small… was he an alien?

"I – I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't – " she stammered.

"Are you lost? You could always stay in the village for the night, if you wanted!" Luffy offered, grabbing her hand and dragging her along the continuing dirt path, through more trees. Mikuru then noticed how dark it was getting… the sky had taken on a golden tint, the kind of burnt orange that could rival her hair. When she turned her head in the opposite direction, she observed the inky blue stains creeping across the sky, and the lengthening of the shadows in the forest, unintentionally sending a shiver down her spine. The dark still frightened her, not that she'd admit that to anyone.

The constant squeezing of her stomach wasn't from her fear of the dark, however. She couldn't stop thinking about how dark a situation she was in.

Unable to go back, all the things she was meant to do would never happen. A time paradox could be created, ripping a hole in the universe… maybe even more than one… and everything living could collapse into it.

No, wait… time was more of an animation sequence, in that universe. Time corresponded accordingly. And she'd seen her future self so many times before, so maybe there was a chance she could get out of this? But no… time could easily be changed. Perhaps there was a flaw in the fabric of reality which caused her to end up here while she was travelling in time… was that even possible?

No matter what had happened, Mikuru knew she had no ideas, or methods, of ever getting back. No-one could find her if she was in a parallel universe, nobody could guess that she'd fallen through a hole in the space-time continuum.

She'd never see her family… her friends from back home… Yuki… or Kyon… or Itsuki… or even Haruhi…

Not ever again…

"Hey, are you OK?" Luffy enquired, looking back at Mikuru as she slowed down behind him. His feet quickly lost pace, and when he stopped to fully face her, her head bowed, face was hidden in a shadow underneath her bangs, their hands still interlocked. "We're nearly there, the village is right round the – "

He paused when he noticed the tears glistening on Mikuru's cheeks, moisture forming a drop on her chin before cascading to the ground.

"I – I don't want… t-to cry…" she whispered, attempting to wipe her eyes with her free hand, encased in her uniform sleeve. "I'm so sorry…"

"Why are you crying? Did something bad happen to you?" Luffy asked.

Sniffling miserably, Mikuru fell forward into Luffy's chest and hugged him desperately round the middle. She was mortified, reduced to sobbing in front of a complete stranger, and clinging to said stranger for comfort, even if he was kind-hearted. But she just wanted to be held for now.

Luffy blinked down at the mass of orange-y brown locks, which smelled like coconuts, causing his stomach to rumble.

Yep, definitely a weirdo.

He could tell they were going to get along perfectly.

* * *

Yuki's eyelids fluttered a few times before her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness of the different location. It was almost hostile in comparison to the quiet club room.

Turning her head briefly, the corners of her lips twitched into the smallest possible smile as she viewed the large spaceship window. She could monitor the Earth at leisure from this angle. It was somewhat refreshing, after staying there longer than usual these past few weeks, to look down on it again.

Why she'd been staying there longer, however…

She tried not to dwell on it, instead pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind.

Yuki needed to concentrate on the mission at hand.

"I have reason to believe it was you who summoned me here," she addressed the seemingly empty room. Her voice echoed off the shining white walls.

As though triggered automatically, a hologram sprung up and fizzed into life before her, the image projected at least five times that of life-size. The moving image was in fact one of the higher-ups, a stammering female with corkscrew curls and large, blinking, owlish eyes.

"I'm afraid I am not currently present to assist you, Miss – um – "

"For the moment, my alias is Nagato," Yuki informed her indifferently.

"Ah yes, Miss Nagato… there is someone here to see you. I believe it is one of the most highly ranked… he says he's been expecting you…"

Yuki remained silent.

"I – I'll send you right through… yes, co-ordinates: 28, 01, 10. I'm teleporting you now."

Yuki barely had time to compose herself before she was whipped to somewhere foreign in less than half a second. So quick, she had no reaction to the uncomfortable process of teleportation. Meaning she was still on the ship.

The room was darker, and the angle of space outside the window was different from before. She could not see Earth, but if she adjusted her eyes correctly, she could spot another planet… Mars. Yes, that was it.

It was almost empty in the middle of the room, except for a table, one with a bowl sitting conspicuously on top. In the bowl, for some reason, was a small mountain of lollipops.

Yuki's eyes widened.

Could it be she was –

"You guessed correctly, Yuki Nagato," a voice behind her observed with amusement.

Yuki turned her head over her shoulder to get a closer look at the owner of the voice, currently hidden in a shadow.

"I never imagined I would be summoned by you so soon," she responded impassively.

The steady _tap, tap, tap_ of the footsteps drew closer, and closer, and a profile could just be made out in the shadows.

"I was under the impression you were dead, Leader-sama," she added, allowing a tiny hint of amusement to escape into her voice.

The man chuckled around the lollipop that hung loosely in his mouth.

Stepping fully into the dim light, Yuki could see his hunched back, strained under his plain white t-shirt. His baggy jeans, hanging off his narrow hips, ended with bare feet poking out from under the hems, with dirty-looking toenails. His skin was paler than Yuki's, kind of pasty looking, and his eyes were blank and dark, like cold tunnels, with the added effect of dark circles straining the skin underneath. His hair was wild, sticking up from all angles, and as black as a raven. His polite smile was slightly crooked, mirroring Yuki's amusement.

His hands were stuck hastily into his pockets, but he pulled one free to curl around the stick of the lollipop and swirl it thoughtfully in his mouth to get more of the flavour.

"Hmm… blood-flavoured…. More specifically, my blood… I do encourage you to try it some time. They are most unique."

"By what name should I address Leader-sama?" Yuki questioned, bowing her head.

The man paused, taking the lollipop out of his mouth to widen his smile.

"For now… call me Ryuzaki. That would be most appreciated, Miss Nagato."

* * *

**Oho! So, in case you hadn't already figured it out, L has joined the story. :)**

**Feedback is most appreciated~ :3**


End file.
